


A "Friendly" Camping Trip (Really Shouldn't Be Spent This Close)

by KillJoy998



Category: McFly
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't question it at the time, because he knows you should never ask Dougie questions, but it started to get a bit suspicious when Harry also couldn't make it. It was a better excuse than Dougie's, but that's all Tom remembers on it, so maybe it wasn't as good after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A "Friendly" Camping Trip (Really Shouldn't Be Spent This Close)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP go out on a "friendly" camping trip but only remembered to bring one sleeping bag. After a night of sleeping so close together, they admit their feelings for each other in the morning.  
> \----------------  
> Again, Flones isn't my OTP, but love them.

"You're an idiot," Tom tells him firmly as soon as they lug everything they have brought to the middle of the camping sight, only noticing now that they only had one sleeping bag between them.

 

In hindsight, he probably should have seen that coming. It was Dougie's idea to go camping in the first place, then made a stupid excuse not to go with them. Something about his Grandmother in hospital, which was total shit, because Tom saw her in the supermarket around the corner to their house a few days ago. He didn't question it at the time, because he knows you should never ask Dougie questions, but it started to get a bit suspicious when Harry also couldn't make it. It was a better excuse than Dougie's, but that's all Tom remembers on it, so maybe it wasn't as good after all.

 

It doesn't matter currently though, because whatever trap the troublesome two have set, Danny and him are already inside of it. Tom refuses to accept that he forgot about the extra sleeping bag, so it is natural to just blame it all on Dan.

 

"I ain't," Danny starts to object, almost scoffing at the mere idea, " _You_ was in charge of the bags, mate."

 

Tom scowls and stomps his foot before turning sharply, choosing to ignore the remark as he sets up the tent by himself. He refuses to receive help from Danny. Downright disgusted by the idea.

\---------

 

"You're an idiot," Danny tells him, crossing his arms with a little smirk playing at his lips.

 

Tom almost screams, because Danny is _insufferable_. It isn't his fault that the tent collapsed on him because he rushed into it without even glimpsing at the instructions. Come on, who can't put up a _tent_? Clearly, given by the results, Tom can't. It's why Danny looks so smug, and it's also why Tom wants to kill him.

 

"I don't know why you look so happy," Tom snaps, rolling his eyes. "Now we have to sleep _outside_ , in _one_ sleeping bag."

 

Danny shrugs casually, clearly unfazed by the facts. He's probably used to it, Tom thinks.

 

"Tom," he sighs, going over and taking hold of Tom's hands, squeezing them gently, "Look, mate, it's goin' to be fine. We'll make it work. Besides, it's gettin' late and I'm _freezing_. I'm gonna need ya to share ya body heat."

 

Tom lets out a breathy laugh, dropping his head to Danny's shoulder. He should be able to resist Danny by now after all these years, obviously _should_ is the operative word right now.

\----------

 

They're so very close and it should be extremely uncomfortable according to Tom, but it honestly doesn't surprise him that it's not uncomfortable at all. He's not cold anymore from the whistling wind and the cooling air, because he's wrapped up in Danny's arms and their legs are tangled together and it's so very natural when it really shouldn't be.

 

He knows exactly why that is though, and looking at Danny now, with his sleepy eyes and his scruffy hair, he knows he's been lying to himself all of these years and he has to be honest with himself, with Danny. Right now though, Tom dismisses those thoughts, snuggling into Danny some more as their scents mix together and both sleep peacefully when their breathing evens.

\---------

 

"Tom," a sleep filled voice mumbles, nudging him gently.

 

Tom cracks an eye open, yawning quietly as he shifts, but then realizes there isn't much room inside the sleeping bag, so it doesn't really work out in his favour. Danny's laughing at him softly though, and he feels his hand brushing his blonde hair from his eyes. Tom's breathing hitches and he lifts his head a little to get a better view of Danny.

 

He doesn't let anything stand in his way, not even his own fear, as he leans forward and presses his lips gently onto Danny's. Danny kisses back just as softly, almost sleepily, but there is definitely meaning behind it. Years worth of it that's been wasted.

 

"Love you," Danny whispers against his lips.

 

Tom smiles, pulling back from the kiss just to press closer to Danny, internally thanking those two flaming idiots, "I know. Love you too."


End file.
